El Reencuentro
by Angel2Demon
Summary: BanxFudou, BanxGinji. Trata de que Fudou, exenemigo de Ban, pierde la memoria misteriosamente y vaya casualidad que el caso que los GetBackers tienen un caso también misterioso..


**El re-encuentro: Caso Fudou**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Un café por favor"**

Estaba lloviendo...  
El sonido de la lluvia se reflejaba con los techos que sobresalían de los balcones, edificios y casas...

...pero..

-BAAAAN! DEJA DE COMERTE TODA LA PIZZA! POR FAVOR- Ginji hace puchero con ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

-Pero si el que se está comiendo todo sos vos!- Ban empuja a Ginji para atrás y termina de comer el pedazo de pizza que se estaba comiendo.- TONTOOO! Deja ya mi pizza, es una recompensa por usar el Jagan en el momento apropiado, y tu no hiciste nada…-

-Pero Ban!- Ginji empieza a sacar chispas de su cuerpo- Ban, ya me… hiciste… enfurecer!- De repente se ve Honky Tonk de afuera retumbar por los gritos de Ban.

Natsumi decide meterse en la pelea de ambos muchachos – Chicos! les daré otra pizza pero dejen de pelearse- Le dice a Ban que está electrocutado con los cabellos hacia arriba.

-Nat..sumi, no estamos peleando… solo estabamos jugando, verdad Ban?-

-Si… lo que sea… ay…

-Oigan, chicos, Hevn no les consiguió aún un trabajo?- pregunta Paul con su sarcasmo

-No y ni loco aceptaría otro trabajo de ella! sus trabajos son riesgosos!- mientras Ban se quejaba de todo lo que Hevn hacía, la puerta se abrió y una figura de un hombre alto de cabello un amarillo apagado y ojosazulados entró.- E-ERES TÚ!-

Para la sorpresa de Ban era la persona que menos quería volver a ver en toda su vida… Fudou.  
_Qué hace aquí… No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces… Ahora mismo verás lo que me hiciste aquella vez_

-FUDOU QUE DIABLOS VIENES A HACER AQUÍ! quieres pelear! Asi que no te rindes, eh?- no hubo respuesta de parte de Takuma (nombre completo: Takuma Fudou) – Respondeme, demonios! acaso tu cerebro mitad-acero no piensa? … eh…-

- Ban! no les grites a mis clientes!

-Como… cómo sabes mi nombre?- Todos quedaron perplejos, al menos Ginji y Ban. Ban se dio cuenta de algo, este castaño observó a Fudou de arriba abajo y notó una gran diferencia. – Si no les importa y con su permiso, me gustaría tomar una taza de café… uh…-

-Si, no hay problema, ven y sientate aquí- Paul le muestra la fila de asientos delante del mostrador. Este se sienta, al lado de Ginji y Ban- Debes disculpar a este inconciente, estoy seguro de que no quería decirle algo malo, es nada más que tiene malos modales, es todo… he he he…

-Quién tiene malos modales, eh? habernos dejado afuera durante toda la noche no es un ejemplo de buenos modales, Paul!

-No hay problema, no se molesten… lo último que quisiera ver ahora es una pelea…- Fudou agarra la taza con ambas manos y comienza a tomar.

-Y… qué haces por aquí?- Ahí empieza Ban con su interrogatorio

-Eh…?- Fudou no apartaba la vista de su café.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, qué haces aquí, en este lugar…- Ban amenaza a Fudou con la mirada. Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y Ban notó en los ojoscyan-ultramar una leve presencia de tristeza.

-Ban! dejate de tonterias y comienza a barrer el piso si no tienes otra cosa que hacer. No te acabo de decir que dejes de molestar a mi client—

-Cierra la boca…- Ban se encamina hacia la salida

-Ban, adonde vas!- Ginji sale corriendo detrás de Ban

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire, vienes?- Ginji miró a Ban un momento y se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso.

-Ban..

Ahí se ve como los dos principales se alejan en la lluvia..

-.. Lo siento.. creo que fue mi culpa.

-No! no te preocupes.. heh… Natsumi, puedes ir a comprar una torta por mi?- Le muestra el dinero a Natsumi y se la deposita en la mano derecha de ella.- La de Madam Lemon, entendiste? No te pierdas eh?

-A la orden Jefe!-

-uh..- Fudou larga un leve suspiro.

**Mientras Afuera…**

-Ban! qué es lo que sucede con tu archi-rival, eh?

-No lo se…

-Seguro que estaba mintiendo y te vino a buscar para una pelea, no es cierto Ban-chan?

-No lo se…- Ban enciende un cigarrillo y se le pone en la boca.

-Ban! entonces qué crees que sea!- Chibi Ginji hace puchero

-No lo se…- Una linea de humo sale de la boca de Ban

-Oye, Ban, podrías responderme con otra cosa que no sea "No Lo Se"?

-No lo se…- Ban se ríe con sarcasmo y vuelve a su cara seria- Ginji, tu llegaste a conocer a Fudou, verdad?

-Eh.. Si?

-Algo cambió drásticamente en él...

-Qué cosa?- Ginji se pone impaciente- Dime, vamooos!

-Las partes metálicas de el Fudou que está sentado dentro de Honky Tonk, no están- Ban deja de fumar por severos segundos.

-N-No están!

-Fíjate, asomate por la ventana y mira fijamente su brazo… Y también observa su rostro, ya no tiene el parche en el ojo… no, incluso lo tiene completo…-

- (_Ban, qué analista, muy analista_) Qué quieres decir.. Ban…

-Yo… lo había matado en el caso IL, te acuerdas de ese caso, no? Pero luego revivió.. por Kagami, pero él prefirió morir ...

-Entonces.. quieres decir que… es.. UN ESPIRITU QUE SE QUIERE VENGAR DE TI! ES UN ZOMBIE! ES UN MUERTO VIVOOOO!

-Ginji! no quise decir eso! y cierra la boca, o te oirán… lo que quiero decir es que probablemente el no murió en la fortaleza. Pero alguien lo "ayudó", por así decirlo, y lo revitalizó o reconstruyó las partes faltantes… es muy sospechoso... Tal como hizo Kagami...

-Ban.. – el castaño vuelve a fumar el cigarrillo- Crees que esté buscando tu ayuda?

Ban lo mira fijamente a Ginji

-Quiero decir..- la mirada de ginji baja hacia la vereda- quiero decir.. que probablemente, él esté inconcientemente pidiendo tu ayuda, Ban..

-Eso, crees?.. Podría ser..- Ban larga humo de nuevo por la boca.

-Ayudemoslo!- Pone cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Pero, no! no puedo creer… ahhh- Ban se agarra la cabeza- pero cómo crees que voy a ayudarlo si él mismo trató de asesinarme, acaso no te acuerdas!- A Ban se le notaba una venita que sobresalía de la frente.

-Ban, pero… si él no te recuerda, estás a salvo. Fudou no intentará asesinarte, eso te lo aseguro…

-Pero si tú ni siquiera lo conoces a fondo. Probablemente hizo un trato con algún mafioso solo para matarme y vengarze de alguna manera.- Ban tiró el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisó con fuerza- Ya, entremos, o Paul nos regañará…

Pero para sorpresa de los dos chicos, apareció Hevn, quien los buscaba toda la mañana.

-Oigan, donde se habían metido? Los he estado buscando toda la mañana… No me digan que trataron de esconderse de mi…- Puso cara de diablo

-HEVN! Eh, bueno, yo y Ginji estabamos a punto de entrar al Honky Tonk para esperarte y recibir las buenas noticias que siempre traes, querida Hevn… je je je

-Qué bueno oir eso Ban Midoh… Y tú lindo Ginji, cómo haz estado?

-Ohhh, muy bien señorita Hevn. Y, recién llegó alguien a quien no esperabamos que volviera a la vida-

-YA! Olvídalo!-El castaño le tapa la boca al rubio-Hevn, ingresemos ya para que nos des el nuevo trabajo…- Ban hace bufa

-Siempre con tu amabilidad querido Ban…- Los tres entraron al Honky Tonk y otra vez la sensación volvió a Ban cuando pasó por al lado de un tanto distraído Fudou.

-… Ban?.. Hola!- Ginji mueve su mano en frente de la cara de Ban- BAN! DESPIERTA! BAAAN!

-Eh..? Qué quieres!- Ban quita la mano de Ginji de encima

-Es que… te quedaste sonámbulo… - Ginji hace puchero algo enfadado

-Y a ti qué te importa… YA MUÉVETE QUE QUIERO CONSEGUIR DINERO!- Empuja a Ginji hacia los asientos de la parte trasera del negocio.- Bueno, Hevn, traes buenas noticias?

-En cierta forma, Ban, si… Un cliente quiere recuperar algo que se fue caminando…

-Caminando?- Ban desvía su mirada a Fudou quien había terminado su taza de café y estaba pidiendo otro.- Es alguien?

-No lo se muy bien… pero dijo que es algo muy importante. Mi cliente no dijo muchos detalles, habló acerca de un diamante de color rojo medio rosado.. eh… aquí está la foto, miren…- Hevn saca una foto de un collar preciosísimo y se los muestra a dos despistados quienes depositaron la mirada en la joya.

-Pero qué preciosidad! Es real? Cuánto es la paga?

-13…

-13 yenes?

-Nooo.. 13 millones de yenes…

-…- Ambos muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos de la emoción- SIII, AL FIN SEREMOS RICOS Y NO TENDREMOS QUE VENIR A ESTE MUGRERO PARA PEDIR COMIDA!

-Oye! A qué le dices mugrero, para tu información, tendrás que pagar la enorme cuenta que acumulaste!- Paul puso cara de puchero desquiciado y desvió su mirada al cliente quien estaba a su vez mirando atentamente a Ban, su cara se volvía roja y luego se puso pálida.- Te sucede algo? Te sientes bien?

-Eh?- Ban mira a la conversación que inició Paul

-Yo? Yo estoy bien, no se preocupe.. me estaba preguntando.. conoces un hotel donde tenga habitaciones baratos?- Fudou pone cara de confundido y nostalgia a la vez.

-Oi? Yo tengo un par de habitaciones atrás por si quieres, están en buen estado y se puede dormir cómodamente.

-QUÉ! SIEMPRE TUVISTE HABITACIONES Y NUNCA NOS LO DIJISTE, PREFERISTE DEJARNOS EN LA CALLE QUE DECIRNOS QUE TENÍAS HABITACIONES DE LUJO DETRÁS DE ESTE MUGRERO!- Ban estaba dispuesto a acogotar a Paul pero mantuvo la calma porque Ginji lo detenía.

Fudou volvió a mirar a Ban a los ojos y sintió el poder del jagán. Antes de que este surtiera efecto en él, inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado pero Ban se acercó a Fudou. Este lo miró a los ojos fijamente. _Otra vez este sentimiento tan raro, será que… él…no puede ser.-_ Takuma Fudou, dime, para qué viniste a aquí…

-Ban, ya basta, él no sabe nada, no juzgues a tus ex –enemigos… Ban…- Chibi Ginji pone cara de borrego a medio morir.

-Ai… está bien- Ban se soba la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos, aceptan la misión?

-Hevn, iremos mañana por la mañana pero ahora, solo quiero descansar.

-Como quieras Ban… adios Paul, adios querido Ginji…

-Adios Hevn- ambos Ginji y Paul gritaron en coro y luego de que Hevn se vaya… Natsumi entra.

-Hola! A todos…mira jefe, compré la torta que me pediste comprar.

-Muy bien hecho Natsumi.. sr.Fudou

-Eh.. s-si?- Paul agarra la torta de las manos de Natsumi y se lo da a Fudou- eh.. pero.. yo, no tengo dinero…

-No importa, la casa invita, aparte de seguro que debes tener mucha hambre…- Paul le guinea el ojo a Takuma

-Muchas… Gracias..

-Ahora Natsumi, muestrale a Fudou las habitaciones.

-Enseguida jefe- Natsumi apresura a Fudou para que se dirija a un puerta verde oscuro. Ban, por otra parte le exige a Paul que les de una habitación a ellos también.

Ya Ban y Ginji consiguieron su cuarto tras una larga discusión y ahora estaban en la misma cama.

-Qué mala suerte!- Ban estruge los dientes

-No es tan malo, podemos.. estar más tiempo.. juntos..- Ginji le acaricia la mejilla izquierda con la mano.

-Ginji, no estoy de humor para tus chiquilinadas…

-No son chiquilinadas, no me quieres?

-Pero.. no me molestes ahora con eso..

-Ban, eso quiere decir que.. no.. me quieres?- Chibi Ginji hace puchero y se mete debajo de las sábanas.

-Uyy- si te digo que te quiero, vas a parar de molestar..?

-No lo se, porque si después de lo que vamos a hacer.. tú te me escabulles a ver a Fudou, yo.. te haré carbón para leña, me oiste?- Ginji juguetea con los cabellos puercoespín de Ban.

-Por qué rayos iría a ver a ese idiota… Pero, hay algo que me incomoda… ese sentimiento cuando estoy al lado de él…

-Ban.. no me digas que, te ENAMORASTE DE ÉL?- el pore Ginji se aleja rotundamente de Ban, tirando todo lo que hay a su paso.

-No, idiota! Es un sentimiento abrumador, y ahora que me hiciste enojar no lo haré..

-Aww, Ban, por favor..- Ginji mira a Ban- Ban?... Ban… BAN!.. uh, se quedó dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así Ginji se quedó haciendo puchero mientras Ban roncaba.. que querrá Fudou, y cómo diablos se olvidó de Ban luego de haber querido matarlo por tantos años?  
Vean el próximo capítulo de…

El re-encuentro

Caso Fudou

Capítulo 2

"**El sueño del jagan"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me gustaría mucho sus reviews para que me digan si me equivoqué en algo, o si les gustó más que nada.. /sonrisa/

Los personajes de GB no me pertenecen (pero a Fudou lo remodelé, ya no tiene partes metálicas sino que es un ser humano completo)

Los veo en el próximo capítulo, chauuu


End file.
